Iggy's BDay
by Comedygirl127
Summary: It's Iggy's B-Day, and things couldn't be worse! written as my own B-Day present this year! plz RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This isn't my 1****st**** story, but I'm doing this as a birthday present for myself! Inspired by one of my best friends, Gingelover235, I decided I deserved it. **

**Ps, My birthday is on the 12****th**** of December, so I'm open for presents!**

**THE GAME?**

Iggy POV

I rolled over. Great. Working out our actual birthdays had sounded cool, but now I was sort of… what's the word? Umm, anxious? I think that's it. Anyway, I have to sit around trying to 'feel' what I got while listening to the others enjoying the 'look' of it. It stinking sucks!

I wondered out of my room, toward the bathroom. The door was closed. Just perfect. I banged the door so hard I felt blood dripping down my hand.

"Gazzy! You had _**better**_ get _**outta**_ there right _**now**_!" I screamed. When Fang left, everything went downhill for me.

"Sorry Ig! I'll just be a sec."

"It better not stink in there!"

"Umm, ok…?"

"GAZZY!"

"Iggy? Iggy! Happy birthday Iggy!" said Angel, wrapping her arms around my neck.

_I wish._ I thought to myself.

"Ooh, man! What happened?" she asked. I hate it when she reads my mind!

"_Nothing._" I felt sorta bad about saying that to her, but it's such a horrible day _already_!

Finally! The bathroom door slowly creaked open. PEEE-YEEW! It stunk like… there isn't even anything that stinky! I saw Gazzy all apologetic- looking, and glared at him. I pushed past him and slammed the door behind me, _right onto my fingers_!

"Yowch!" I screamed. I washed my hands in the sink.

"Ready when you are Ig!" called Max. Of all birthday traditions, present opening may just be my least favourite. Oh well. I finished up in the bathroom and walked downstairs. I began walking toward the lounge room, but someone spilt some water on the floor and didn't clean it up.

I fell on my tailbone and whacked my head on the wall.

"Yowch!" Could this day get any worse? Why did I say that? Whenever somebody says that, _things get a lot worse_.

I heard Nudge talking. "When's Iggy coming Max? Will he be here soon? I hope he is. I hope he'll like his present! I made it myself. Do you think he'll like your presents? I think he will. Do you think he will? What did you guys get him? I got him a ghuffld—"

"Ooh, let her continue," I said, it was sarcastic, but I couldn't get my voice to sound right.

"Here Iggy, come sit next to me," said Max. She put her arm around my shoulders and tried to calm me. It didn't work.

Dylan came out with a bag of ice. I put my sore hand on my hand on my head, and then held the ice there with my good hand, so it was on the sore part of my head as well as my fingers.

"I heard you yelling in pain," he said, sitting the other side of me.

"Wow, 18 Iggy! Your practically and adult. Just don't get drunk, ok?" said Max.

"Can't promise that, sorry Max."

"Uh huh? Well, let's start presents."

"Oh man!" Gazzy yelled so loud my ears ached.

"_What. Is. It_?" I groaned. Gazzy paused for dramatic effect.

"I. Lost. The. GAME!" He cracked up hysterically, and held his sides while rolling on the floor. The others groaned, then they started laughing too, but not as hard.

"DAMN IT GAZZY!" I screamed. I stood up and stormed back to my room. "DON'T COME GET ME!"

I hate my birthday.

**Well. Iggy hates his birthday, if you didn't already pick that up.**

**By the way, The Game… the way to play is to NOT THINK ABOUT IT! But once you do, you lose. But 30 seconds after forgetting it again, you restart playing. When you lose, yell: "I lost The Game" especially when in a crowd of people who are also playing.**

**There is no way to win, and once you know about it, you are playing! So tell your friends and family, and then watch them groan and laugh every time you lose! :D**

**HAPPY PLAYING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So, how many of you have lost the game at least once a day since reading? Haha! Ok, please enjoy chapter 2. (ps. For my B-Day, I got a laptop, the only 2 Maximum Ride stories I've been missing, some littlest pet shop, nail polish and some lip-gloss.) Anyway, story time! Read and review.**

**What a day!**

Iggy POV

After yelling my brains out, losing the game and having the worst birthday ever, I wanted to just skip the presents all together. I walked back to my room and flopped onto the bed.

"Hey Ig." It was Angel.

"What." I said. Oh so polite…not.

"You ok?" I rolled over so I was facing her direction, and then raised my eye-brows. "Ok then. Can I help?"

"Not unless you know a way to exterminate all birthdays." I rolled back the way I was before.

"Iggy? I'm really sorry about before. I was saving it for just then."

"Get lost Gazzy!" I spun around (awkward to do on a bed.) and threw a pillow at his head.

"Owch! Fine, you _won't_ get your bo—I mean present."

"Bomb?" I said sitting up. "What bomb?" I was eager now, and I could almost _feel_ Gazzy smile.

"You gotta come down for presents to get it…" I sighed.

"Fine, I'll come down."

When I got back to the living room, I wasn't quite as upset. I sat down between Dylan and Nudge.

"Ok, who's first?" asked Max.

"Me, me!" yelled Gazzy, practically jumping out of his seat.

"Ok." I felt something being gently pushed into the palm of my hand. I ripped off the wrapping and felt it over.

"Sweet! Thanks Gaz!"

"Yeah, and it's for emergencies only. No exceptions." Cheekily, I smiled an evil smile…

"Who's next?" asked Dylan.

"My turn!" Nudge jumped up and ran out of the room. She came back with what felt like a small box. I tore the wrapping paper off and found it was some type of jewellery box…yay…? Slightly disappointed, I opened the box.

I heard huge gasps of amazement and awe from the others as they saw my present. I quickly shot out my hand and felt over it. It was a necklace, but not a girly one. It was black, with a silver chain, and was woven together.

But the best bit was the charm on it. It was a silver bird wing. Just one, but it felt so awesome! The detail was amazing.

"ME NEXT!" screamed Angel, right in my ear. She passed me a box similar to the one Nudge just gave me. I opened it, and there was another chorus of gasps. A matching bracelet! So cool!

"Like it? We worked together with the presents. They look cool, hey?" said Nudge.

"Yep, sure do!"

After handing me the present, Angel had come and sat between me and Nudge, breathing her cool breath onto my shoulder. But now, she wasn't breathing. She was still there, but not breathing.

Why? From shock, horror, and flashbacks of nightmares…

_Then there was a knock at the door…_

**Suckers! Ha, I'm doing a cliff hanger here! If you don't like it, let Gingelover253 know, she inspired me to do a cliff hanger! :D ok, I am already starting the next chapter, but please, send me a review of what you think will happen, or what you want to happen. I'm still not quite sure what I'm doing, I have 2 ideas…**


End file.
